1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an herbal composition and, more particularly, to an herbal composition of treating uterine fibroids. The present invention further relates to a method of treating uterine fibroids.
2. Description of the Related Art
A uterine fibroid is a leiomyoma that originates from the myometrium of the uterus. Uterine fibroids are the most common tumors in females typically found during the middle and later reproductive years. Most uterus fibroids are asymptomatic. However, as uterine fibroids grow, they may cause painful menses, abnormal gynecologic hemorrhage, and even infertility. In general, uterine fibroids can be removed by uterine myomectomy.
Most conventional drugs for uterine fibroids are drugs for improving symptoms of uterine fibroids. For instance, NSAIDs (non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs) are used to reduce painful menses. OCPs (oral contraceptive pills) are used to reduce uterine bleeding. On the other hand, GnRH (gonadotropin-releasing hormone) analog administration causes temporary regression of uterine fibroids by decreasing estrogen levels. However, long-term administration of GnRH analogs could lead to osteoporosis or postmenopausal symptoms. Moreover, in many cases, the uterine fibroids will regrow after cessation of treatment. Therefore, only the particular patients are recommended for GnRH analogs treatment.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide an herbal composition and a method of treating uterine fibroids.